Bring on the Rain
by Gatomon1
Summary: My first Yakari! Kari has broken up with Matt...will an accident bring them back together? Please read and review!


Yes. I, the Queen of Kekari, have written a _Ya_kari. I felt that I had too…OMG, this one is SO sad…at least, to me…

Before you read, just let me tell you their ages. Matt is 21, and Kari is 18. 

~*Bring on the Rain*~

~*Matt's point of View*~

__

Another day has almost come and gone,

Can't imagine what else could go wrong

Sometimes I'd like to hide away

Somewhere and lock the door,

A single battle lost, but the war

~~~Bring on the Rain—Jo Dee Messina~~~

It was wet; cold. It hit my face with such harshness that I wanted to shrink back. To get away from it.

It was raining.

I didn't know if the small rivers streaking down my face were raindrops…or tears. Maybe both.

I didn't know if my shivering was from the cold…or from the absence of her arms around me. Maybe both.

Or if the aching in my body was from the hard ground…or if it was just my aching heart.

Once again. Maybe it was both.

There were only two things I knew for sure. One, it was damn cold! Two, I missed her like hell.

I lifted my face, straining my eyes, trying to see past the thick, dark clouds that obscured the sky from my view. Praying that I would be able to see the sunlight beyond.

But all I could see was the rain. It might as well be the teardrops of Angel's falling to Earth. Maybe it was the Angel's crying for me. For my loss

But anyway, I couldn't see any sunlight. It made me shiver in a way that wasn't from the cold.

Because no sun meant no Kari…and all rain meant all misery.

Maybe if I concentrated hard enough, the sun would come up and dry all the tears. And maybe if I concentrated hard enough, I would be able to see her shadow on the ground, as she ran towards me, arms open.

I let my head sink back down to rest on my knees. Let my hands grip into the soft, moist ground. Tried to pretend that it was her hand that I was holding. Her shoulder that my head leaned against.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around my knees. No. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't pretend what wasn't there.

I had never been good at pretending.

Without a word, I pushed myself to my feet, not even bothering to shield my head from the rain…or tears…as I walked, head down.

Maybe if I kept walking I would find her…

I stumbled along, nearly tripping several times. Probably because I was paying all attention to my self pity. 

Finally, I sank to my knees by the side of a large oak tree. I leaned my head against rough bark, then lifted it up, and let it bang against the tree trunk once again. I almost reveled in the pain that it caused…anything…anything to get my mind off it…off her…

Maybe if I could fall asleep, I could loose myself in nothingness…

But no. I would probably end up dreaming of her. And dreams were even worse than thoughts.

There were ways to stop your thoughts…if you wanted to badly enough, and tried your hardest. But there was no way to stop dreams, excluding awaking.

If only there were some way to escape the harsh reality…

Her pain-widened eyes flashed before me; her tear streaked face. Tears so much like the ones that I was certain were now falling. Just like when she said the words that shattered my whold world.

I instantly regretted my thought that you could stop thoughts. I had been wrong.

If something wanted to be thought out badly enough, it would make you think of it.

There was no escape. No escape!

"Oh, God, Kari…"

I barely recognized my own voice. Most likely because of the singing birds that drowned it out. Because of the rain falling upon the green grass. The crickets that were chirping somewhere close by. 

Or maybe because I was crying.

I wanted to curse the birds; the crickets. They were continuing on with their routines, as if nothing had happened.

As if they weren't even aware of my hurt; my anguish.

Probably because they weren't.

I was about to curse the rain, too, for no reason, when I stopped.

The rain that was falling somehow matched my mood. Not that I really cared.

~*Kari's point of View*~

It was over. _We_ were over.

I had broken up with him.

Him. My whole world. Matt.

I don't know what possessed me to do such a thing. I had loved him so much…and had no doubt that he loved me, too.

Maybe it was because we had grown apart. Maybe it was because he didn't seem to understand me anymore; or me him.

Maybe both.

Or maybe it was just that I was afraid…

Afraid of loving him too much.

Stupid, I know.

Very stupid. I had thrown it all away for…for what? Loneliness?

Like that really helped me.

Maybe…maybe he could forgive me…

No. I could sense myself shaking my head, though I wasn't exactly aware of my movement.

I sighed and sat down on the cool, wet grass.

Damn the rain! It was blocking my view!

Straining my eyes forward, I could make out a large oak tree in the distance.

Was it just my imagination or was there really a shadowy figure sitting next to it?

I shook my head again. My eyes were beginning to play tricks on me.

It was at that moment that Davis appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. A smile upon his face, he moved towards me. Most likely, he had snuck up behind me, intending to surprise me.

Knowing Davis, he knew that I had broken up with Matt and planned to make a move on me.

With a sigh, I plastered an all-too-fake smile on my own face, trying to look happy to see him.

But in truth, I just wished that he were Matt.

~*Matt's point of View*~

I sighed and once again stood to my feet. Why just sit there, doing nothing? It wasn't going to get Kari back for me.

Maybe if I just kept walking…and walking…and walking…

Maybe I would get somewhere. I didn't care where…just…_somewhere._

And so I walked on.

And stopped in surprise about ten meters from where Kari and Davis stood.

She was there! She was there…oh, God…

Maybe I could talk to her…maybe…

But I was a fool to think that my life could get better. No, it could only get worse.

I watched, silent, mouth hanging open, as Davis leaned closer to her and their lips collided.

Felt my whole world spinning out of control.

So. That was it. _That_ was why she had broken up with me. She was in love with Davis. _Davis!_

Oh, God, no…

Our eyes met. We just stared at each other, looking into the other's eyes. Hers filled with surprise; happiness to see me.

Mine filled with hurt; anger. We just stood there, oblivious to the torrents of rain that poured down around us. Stood there, like exact opposites. One shocked but happy. The other hurt and mad.

Without another thought, I turned to run.

"Matt!"

I heard her call my name, yet, at the same time, heard nothing but the pouring rain.

I didn't care about the rain, anymore…I just wanted to get out of there.

No…Kari…Davis…

I shook my head savagely. I had to get out…get away…

"Matt!" she called my name again.

I almost stopped right there, her voice sending shock waves through my body. She wanted me to stop…

But I had seen her with Davis. I had seen her!

The ground was slippery underneath my feet, and it felt as if the entire ocean was trying to drown me from above.

She called my name again, and I just ran faster.

And that's when all the rain took it's toll.

My feet flying out underneath me, I slid to the ground as a sickening crack gave way, my back slamming into the trunk of the big oak that I had stood before just moments ago.

God, the pain…I couldn't move…

And then she was there, big, frightened eyes staring down into mine.

"Matt…" she didn't call my name. She sobbed it.

And then, I passed out, the nothingness that I had wanted earlier coming at the moment that I wanted it least.

~*~

~*One month Later*~ 

~*Matt's point of View*~

One month. One whole month since the accident.

I couldn't believe it.

Yeah, it had been one month since Kari and I got back together.

But the accident was thank for that.

Outside, the rain was falling. Falling…ever falling…were the Angel's crying again? And if they were, were they tears of happiness? That Kari and I were back together? Or sadness, at the price that had to be paid?

Shrugging my shoulders, I started for outdoors. For once, I wouldn't mind the rain.

"Matt?" 

It was Kari that said my name.

I looked up. "Yeah?"

"Do you need any help?" her voice was like music to my ears. Her concern warmed my soul.

I shook my head. "I'll be fine. I may not be able to do _everything_ nowadays, but I can at least get out side." I smiled at her, trying to ease the tension in her face.

She smiled back, her face relaxing. "Well, I'll come anyway. That was I'm there just in case. Besides. I love the rain." 

She had always loved the rain. I had used to hate it. But it was the rain that had gotten us back together, in a way. The rain…and the accident.

After the accident, Kari had devoted herself to me…to making my life easier. I guess she felt guilty…that it was her fault.

I didn't know if she was doing it out of love…or guilt. I prayed to God that it was out of love.

Like said, I had used to hate the rain.

But now, I had a different view on it. Yeah, it had, in a way, ruined my life when the accident happened.

But, then, it had put my life back together, when Kari promised to be there for all eternity to help me.

So, at this moment, all I had to say was, bring on the rain.

With Kari by my side, I wheeled my wheelchair towards the large, falling droplets.

THE END.

*is crying* OMG…I crippled Yama…please, _please,_ PLEASE tell me what you think! I really want to know! And I hope that you guys all liked this! Please review! Yama…*is still crying*

Gatomon_1


End file.
